


Reds, Braids & Bruised Lips

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: The concert in Kobe was over. With the other members kept busy traipsing for sushi and adventures, Junhoe and Bobby managed to find some intimate time for each other. Heck, Bobby even had time to get his hair done!





	Reds, Braids & Bruised Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bobby's braids. /rolls eyes

Junhoe went outside the moment Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and Donghyuk left for the sushi place with their entourage. Jaeho-hyung was with Jinhwan. Junhoe had given two of his best whisky to Jinhwan that evening, earning a suspicious look from the _mathyung_, which he dismissed, insisting that there was no reason for it other than the fact that bringing more home would cause unnecessary airport tax. Jinhwan had nodded, asked if he was joining them, and Junhoe shook his head, feigning a headache.

His fist rapped urgently upon the hotel door. Moments later, Bobby answered. He still had his towel over his head, just after a shower and he only had track pants on.

“Are they gone?” He asked, letting Junhoe in. Junhoe nodded. “Jaeho-_hyung_ and Jinani?” Bobby added.

“I took care of them.” Junhoe intoned, rather impatiently. Bobby cast the towel aside, contracting his stomach muscles before exhaling and flashing that wondrous grin, the one that made his eyes disappear into tiny crescents of happiness, asking the most important question of all, “Did you miss me?” He held his arms open and Junhoe crashed into them blindly, letting his held back tears, loose. Bobby’s smile disappeared immediately, his arms tight around the supple back of the shoulders that were now shaking in despair.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered over and over against Bobby’s shoulder. His normally deep voice, soft and muffled. Bobby could feel his tears, dripping like rivulets, cold and unstoppable down his bare back. Bobby held him even tighter. Bobby knew that Junhoe had been sorry about a thousand things after June twelfth. They all were. He was also prone to drinking even more and this spate of tears, was just one of the few meltdowns he has personally had recently.

While Bobby could not say he was pleased by all the crying, he felt triumphant in the fact that Junhoe cried only when he was with him and not with Jinhwan or any of the other members. Of course, none of this crying would even happened if Hanbin had been with them. At least today, Junhoe could still talk. He had been a complete mess when they had their first concert, almost a week ago. They all had been.

“It’s okay, Junhoe-ya.” Bobby comforted him. “I’m here. I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” They stood there for almost ten minutes, both waiting for Junhoe’s tears tapered off. He rested his chin on the crook of Bobby’s shoulder, sniffling. His fingers had found the tips of the damp curls and he inhaled the scent of Bobby’s shampoo.

“I love your hair like this.” Junhoe breathed softly, after a few moments of calm silence. The shirt he wore was white and the cotton material, really thin. Bobby could feel warmth emanating from Junhoe’s body and he ran his hands tenderly down that muscular back with a familiarity that was easy and confident. Bobby had always admired Junhoe's strength in character and that stubborn will. Yet it was this vulnerable, fragile Junhoe that he loves the most. This was a side of him he would only show to someone he completely trusts and right now, that someone is Bobby. As it should rightly be.

“You do?” Bobby whispered right back, chuckling softly. “You like the red?” He asked and Junhoe nodded.

“It’s not exactly fire engine red, you know?” Junhoe teased. Bobby crackled a laugh, moving his upper body back slightly so he could gaze at Junhoe more clearly.

Under the soft orange lights of the hotel room, his bare face was beautiful; the cheeks marked wth tear tracks had a poetic quality about them as he flashed a small, reassuring smile and Bobby kissed him gently.

It was chaste, this kiss. Just a meeting of the lips; Bobby’s thin, pursed ones tentatively searching and plying Junhoe’s truculent pout. Junhoe’s hands, splayed across Bobby’s chest, gently pushing him back. Bobby found his gaze in puzzlement, surprised to find those warm brown eyes, now filled with excitement and some measure of slight mischief. 

“Why, darling?” Bobby enquired.

“Let me play with your hair for awhile. I’ll dry it for you and braid it.” Junhoe requested, biting his lower lip, saucily. Bobby wiped the remnants of Junhoe’s tears with his thumbs and nodded. There were armchairs near the balcony of Bobby’s room. The balcony was heavily curtained to guarantee privacy. Junhoe retrieved the towel Bobby had thrown moments ago, as Bobby rummaged through the small bag on the vanity for some hair ties and a comb.

“Wait a minute. Who taught you how to braid?” Bobby asked, looking back at Junhoe skeptically. Junhoe had sat himself down at one of the armchairs comfortably. He looked up at Bobby and shrugged.

“My _noona_.” Junhoe declared.

“Yejin let you touch her hair?” Bobby stated in utter disbelief. Junhoe shook his head.

“No, silly. She let me watch tutorials, of course.” Junhoe dismissed in a confident tone that did little to disarm Bobby, who remained standing by the vanity with uncertainty.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” Bobby asked, as he settled himself onto the floor, between Junhoe’s knees, with his back to him.

“I don’t. You can back out now if you want to.” Junhoe intoned. There was a heaviness in his voice, which Bobby recognised as Junhoe being dead serious, a quality he knew he did not want to mar this moment between them. Not right now, when they were supposed to have some quiet time together.

“I’m not backing out. You are welcome to experiment on my hair as it pleases you.” Bobby immediately declared cheerily, passing him the comb and hair ties. Junhoe hummed as he set about drying Bobby’s hair with the towel. His fingers working into Bobby’s scalp with reverent firmness.

Bobby closed his eyes, feeling soothed at the sound of Junhoe’s voice. By the time Junhoe started on the first braid, he was singing softly. Some Japanese ballad he had learnt among many with Jinhwan, to act as fillers for the concert’s new setlist. Bobby wondered why they could not just let the vocals have their solo stages and even allow them to sing original songs. It was such a disservice to their talents, especially for Junhoe, whose voice could lull even the most savage of beasts.

_And Bobby._

Close to fifteen minutes later, Junhoe announced that he was done. Bobby stood up, strode over to the full-length mirror beside the vanity and took a good look at his hair. The braids at the side were pretty impressive, but it was the trio of ponytails jutting out that reminded him of someone. Some comic book or storybook character.

“Pippi Longstocking.” Junhoe duly informed him, as if he had just read Bobby’s mind. Junhoe had stood up, standing behind him and gazing into the mirror. “I used to read the books when I was little. She was a strong girl. I used to imagine that I could be as strong as her if I wanted to.” Junhoe added in reflection, tugging gently on one of the ponytails that stuck out stiffly from the back of Bobby’s skull.

“It’s pretty.” Bobby exhaled, very much aware that Junhoe was in one of his whimsical, melancholic moods.

“You’re pretty.” Junhoe emphasised with a smile. “And strong too. I would not know what I would do if you were not here with me.” Junhoe added, hugging Bobby from behind and placing his chin onto Bobby’s shoulder.

One of his arms had circled around Bobby’s waist slowly, fingers sneaking past the waistband of his pants and found its intended target. Junhoe kissed the crook of that muscled shoulder, the edge of his tongue making contact with the freshness of Bobby’s smooth skin. Bobby sighed, leaning back slightly against Junhoe’s body, allowing Junhoe easier access to the steadily erect mound beneath his boxers.

“I love it when you put your hands on me.” Bobby whispered against Junhoe’s ear, licking his lobe in a languid motion which tickled Junhoe. “Go sit back down and let me take you in my mouth.” Bobby urged and Junhoe obeyed, taking off his shirt and throwing it over the armrest. He slouched into the armchair, eyes hooded with a desire Bobby found absolutely encouraging. Bobby unsheathed his own pants, revealing boxers already tenting a substantial erection. He knelt on the floor in front of Junhoe, tugging at Junhoe’s pants. Junhoe slid upwards to assist him, pulling along his briefs. Bobby’s gaze and hand caught Junhoe’s throbbing rod as it emerged quite suddenly, when Junhoe had slipped off both briefs and pants together. Bobby spat into his palm, letting his hand fold over his own desire as his lips took in Junhoe’s ample offering.

Junhoe’s reaction was immediate. As the inner walls of Bobby’s mouth concave around his turgid length in one sweeping, sucking motion, he groaned loudly in an exhale of both pleasure and agony. His deep, throaty voice filled the room, adding on to the euphoria Bobby was already experiencing. Junhoe's hands found and gripped the armrests tightly until his knuckles turned white, as Bobby’s ponytails began to spring up and down, disappearing in and out, between Junhoe’s thighs.

The soft, suckling sounds he made, was amplified in the stillness of the hotel room and Junhoe’s body quivered against the wooden, circular-backed chair, caught within the walls of rapture Bobby’s mouth had enveloped him in. Like a velvet-lined piston, Bobby’s tongue lapped over the vascular veins that marked Junhoe’s arousal, licking over the tip and pulling the foreskin back, before naturally engulfing it into a warm, welcoming fold, which heightened his pleasure. Below the chair, Bobby’s hand kept itself busy, priming himself with the promise of penetration.

Junhoe writhed into the chair when Bobby’s mouth released him quite suddenly, only to capture the pendulous softness of his nut sack back into that indolent cave.

“Fuck it. Jiwon-ah.” Junhoe begged, pulling his body up slightly, even as Bobby continued sucking tenderly whilst his free hand kept up with the strokes along Junhoe’s tubular desire.

When Bobby blew the area between the cheeks of his derriere, Junhoe cursed softly.

When Bobby spat near its opening, he cursed even louder.

Junhoe’s long, limber legs rested limply over Bobby’s shoulders as Bobby fingered him with patience that was appreciated, even though by then, Junhoe was already squirming with impatience.

“Junhoe, wait awhile. Please wait, darling. I am all for entering you, but you have to be ready to take me.” Bobby promised, his voice all thick with careless desire and grit, as he added a third finger carefully into Junhoe.

“I can’t wait, Jiwon-ah._ Please_. I want you in me.” He pleaded, arcing his back on the chair, almost tipping himself over, if Bobby had not been holding on to it as well. Bobby stood up in a half squat and began boring slowly into Junhoe.

Junhoe was slick, taut and completely delicious.

While Bobby found himself driven mad by the combination of such an entry; the vision of virile, vulnerable Junhoe spurred him even more to surrender willingly to this passionate discourse. Bobby began thrusting; thick and slow strokes, each eliciting a moan from an incoherent lover, who was poised mid-air on the chair.

Again and again, Bobby pushed himself in and every time he did, Junhoe’s pleasure seem to be magnified tenfold, tinctured with deepened moans of mounting pleasure. The tenacity of his strokes were so fast, that he mistimed once and accidentally withdrew from Junhoe, quite suddenly. He hunkered forty-five degrees over Junhoe, breathing hard and Junhoe flashed a wanton smile under him, slowly sliding himself upward to sit.

“Turn.” Bobby stated huskily, eyes hooded with blatant desire, “Turn and kneel on the chair, darling.” Junhoe stood up, a tower of unfulfilled desires, grazing his lips hungrily over Bobby’s and acquiesced. He placed the towel over the back of the chair, intending to come together with Bobby.

Junhoe licked his palm and proceeded to wet his opening to ease Bobby’s re-entry. Bobby gazed intently at him as he did it, very much aware that Junhoe was returning Bobby the pleasure he was being given with utmost and complete trust. Bobby nipped Junhoe's shoulder and the back of one ear as he laboriously sheathed himself once more into the thrumming passage which promised Eden. Junhoe gripped the back of the chair expectantly, throwing his head back as Bobby slowly, but surely impaled himself into Junhoe until there was no more space within to give. 

“Mmm…oh-Bobby-ya.” Junhoe begged tremulously, his limber body stretched to its maximum arc. “I…love…you.” He professed in lucid ecstasy.

Bobby cupped that chiselled jaw, bending his knee slightly so that he could whisk his head over and capture Junhoe’s open mouth into a wet and truculent kiss. As their tongues jostled for dominance, Bobby began grinding into him, in equal parts of gyrations mixed with measured thrusts. Junhoe backed his ass deeper into Bobby, feeling the bristle of Bobby’s pubic hair against the smooth mounds of his ass and groaned deeply. They remained that way for all of ten seconds, Bobby biting Junhoe ’s upper lip, hard enough to make him cry out loud, before quickly running his tongue to soothe it and deepening the kiss.

Moments later, he released Junhoe and began thrusting again, ungoverned and harder this time, almost merciless. 

“I love you, Junhoe-ya. I love you so f-f-fucking much.” Bobby husked, spitting one last time into his palm, sliding his arm under Junhoe’s and stroking Junhoe to match his momentum, as he drove himself towards the shuddering climax. Junhoe shivered as he came into Bobby’s hand, feeling his seed propelled against the towel even as Bobby expelled his own into him. 

Junhoe stood up unsteadily and Bobby held him, concern flooding in his gaze.

“I’m…fine. Just a bit dizzy from suddenly standing up.” Junhoe assured him, flashing that smile which Jiwon treasured, his lips already swollen and rubescent, from all of Bobby’s overt attention awhile ago. They both fell back onto the bed, naked, utterly spent and joyous that they managed to find both time and privacy in all the buzz of activity they were suddenly plunged into after what happened. Here, they could bask in each other’s desire, without worrying about the members ever discovering what they were up to. Junhoe had taken his phone out from the pocket of his pants.

He had a message. It was from Hanbin.

** _Are you at Jiwon’s room? Jinhwan said next time you need to give him 3 bottles._ **

Junhoe’s grin went wider. So much for not worrying about members’ finding out, he thought to himself incredulously. He typed back an answer.

** _At this rate, I’ll run out of whisky by next week._ **

Bobby’s phone vibrated on the bedside table as Junhoe sent out his text. Bobby pecked Junhoe on the forehead and began crawling midway up the bed to grab it, still lying on his back.

_Y**a-Kim Jiwon, I told you no hanky panky when I’m not around. You could get Junhoe into trouble!**_

Bobby sat up, scratching his head. Hanbin had a knack for knowing what was going on, even without him being there.

** _Fuck you. He was crying for you and I had to make him happy again!_ **

Jiwon typed back. Hanbin, in the meantime, had replied Junhoe.

** _Good, if you do. Don’t get yourself drunk unnecessarily. Too much is not good for your health._ **

There was something in the way Hanbin said this that made Junhoe realised just how much he missed having his leader around.

_ **I’ll be fine.** _

He simply answered, because Hanbin had his own problems to deal with and Junhoe understood that. Hanbin replied Bobby;

** _You are just using that as an excuse to fuck him! I swear if you hurt him, I’ll ask Yunhyeong to kick your balls!_ **

So that was why Yunhyeong has been working out so diligently of late, Bobby surmised. He took a picture of his middle finger and sent it immediately.

“What was that all about?” Junhoe asked, gazing at Bobby curiously. Bobby grinned, running his hand tenderly over that fascinating visage.

“Nothing.” Bobby dismissed, thumb caressing Junhoe’s lips where the bite mark could still be seen. “I’m sorry about this. “

Junhoe shook his head, still flashing that beaming smile, so much like a promising beacon of light, in the darkness of a stormy sea. Bobby wondered if Junhoe was ever aware how much solace he had given Bobby during this challenging period of time as well.

“I’m sorry about this.” Junhoe quipped a return, pointing to Bobby’s head. Bobby’s hand went up to his head, fingers finding one braid and caressed it softly.

“I love it. I will keep it for tomorrow till we reach home.” Bobby declared quite confidently. He treasured that Junhoe spent time doing his hair for him. Junhoe could not hide the surprise on his own face and Bobby chuckled.

“You don’t have to, you know. It’s not like we made a bet or something.” Junhoe concluded, tracing Bobby’s delicate jaw with one finger.

“No, I want to. “ Bobby reiterated, reaching for Junhoe’s other hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, before clutching it close to his chest. Junhoe’s beauty, ethereal in its existence was rivalled only by his innocence. Bobby could understand Hanbin’s protectiveness towards him, but Bobby realised that he wanted to protect Junhoe too. Not like a brother, but like a lover would. Junhoe’s vulnerability exuded a strength that was admirable and Bobby was in awe of him always, even if Hanbin was always rebuking him for dragging Junhoe into such debauchery. Hanbin might be right about many things, but when it came to his feelings for Junhoe, his best friend was quick to judge him a blackguard. But, Bobby could not help loving Junhoe. He was meant to.

It was all he ever wanted.

**END**


End file.
